Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Serena
by creativedreamer48
Summary: Serena has known James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew since first year and now they're back for third year adventures at Hogwarts. So, what do you get when you mix a rule abiding student and four troublemakers? Read to find out!
1. Third Year Begins

I'm such a bad writer!!! I start one story, then in the middle of it, I start a new one! I promise Jesse and Mickey Mouse will be updated soon and so will Sarah's Story. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna delete True Past and New Tenants. Awesome Weird Story isn't very popular right now, but, anyway, I was watching Marauders videos on Youtube and now I have to write this story. Please review if you like it, and tell me what I can change if you don't. Nicely please!!! Okay, first chapter starting now! Enjoy!!!;P

1

"Prongs! I'm gonna kill you this time!" I looked at Sirius's stricken face. He had just realized that James had put some sort of spell on his chocolate frogs and now his face was a bright red and steam was coming out of his ears. We were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, going to Hogwarts for our third year. I couldn't help but laugh at Sirius's face. At this, he looked at me angrily. "It isn't funny!"

"Yeah, it is." I replied, only laughing more. Then he looked at the window and saw himself and started laughing along. "You still gonna kill James?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, hopping up and heading for the door.

"What about your face?"

At this he stopped, turned, and plopped back down on the seat defeated. "I forgot."

I laughed some more at this. Sirius could make me laugh no matter what. He was one of my best friends, and so was James. And Remus and Peter. The Marauders. The troublemakers of the school. I wasn't one. I was probably one of the least troublemakers in the school. I did my work, followed the rules and only occasionally played a prank or two. With friends like mine, it's hard to resist. But, seeing as we were so different, it's kind of weird that we're friends. I mean, how do pranksters become friends with a girl who follows the rules? I don't know, but we are, and it keeps my life far from boring. So I have no complaints.

I looked at Sirius's face again, the climbed on the seat and got a book I'd brought. I quickly paged through and found what I was looking for. I quickly waved my wand at Sirius, and it went back to it's normal, handsome state. Yes, I can say Sirius is handsome. Sort of rugged, and sly, but mixed together, it gets to a certain handsome. He has a slightly pointed chin, high cheekbones, and cool, black eyes. His hair goes to his shoulders and is a jet black. He has a thin, tall build and likes to pretend he knows everything even though he knows he doesn't.

"Thanks, love." He said, feeling his face and ears.

"Welcome, mate." It's weird, I know, but it's a tradition we started our first year. Suddenly, James, Remus and Peter burst into our compartment, laughing and panting and saying gibberish between giggles.

"Lily...Evans...skirt...flying..." Those were what I made out James saying. I stared wide-eyed at him.

"You didn't..."

"He did." Sirius answered for him, already knowing what happened.

"Lily Evans' skirt flew up!? And you were a witness!?" I exclaimed, turning my head so fast to look at James that my long hair flung with it and smacked him in the face. Good, he deserved it. I liked Lily, she was a nice girl. I sometimes talked to her and hung around with her when I wasn't with these guys. James had a huge crush on her, and even though he denied it, we could all tell.

"Well...yeah." James said guiltily.

That guilt in his voice gave it all away. "So I'm assuming this wasn't an accident?" I said, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows.

"Um...no..." James muttered. I groaned loudly and hid my head in my hands, causing everyone in the compartment to laugh. Then I stood up and headed for the compartment door.

"Where're you going?" Remus asked.

"To go apologize! I have to do everything!" Then despite the yells and protests of the boys I opened the compartment door and bumped straight into Lily Evans. We both fell to the ground, and groaned as we sat up.

"Sorry," she said.

"Me too," I replied, getting to my feet, then helping her to hers. "I was just coming to find you."

"And I was just coming to find them." She looked past my shoulder and I turned my head to see Peter, Remus, Sirius and James poking their head out the open door sheepishly. "James Potter, I'm going to kill you!" she screamed, about to pounce on his head but I put my arm out and caught her before she could.

"That's the second death threat he's received today." I looked behind me and saw James nodding and waving.

I turned back to Lily. "How can you defend that...that...Marauder moron?" she asked.

I barely kept back a laugh. Marauder moron? I'd have to remember that. "Look, I'll talk to him." I assured her, slightly afraid of what she would do to him if she "talked" to him.

"Fine. Talk to you later, Serena." Then Lily turned on her heels and walked down the car. As soon as she was out of sight I turned back and began to storm back to our compartment, and as I was about to enter, the boys closed and locked the door. I started banging on it.

"Let me in!" I screamed.

"Keep it locked! Keep it locked!" James was screaming.

I flicked out my wand and unlocked the door, then pulled it open so hard the boys were flung back. I closed it behind me, locked it, and glared at James.

"Prongs...I suggest you protect any vital parts of you at this point." Sirius said.

James curled up into fetal position on the chair and I lunged at him, punching his back and arms and legs with his muffled cries coming from his hidden face. "Help! Padfoot! Moony! Wormtail!"

Sirius, Remus and Peter, however, just watched in amusement with smirks on their faces.

"James. Potter. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You! Then. I'll. Bring. You. Back. From. The. Dead. So. Lily. Can. Kill. You. Herself!" I cried, between punches.

"Ha! Did you hear that? Prongs is gonna be killed by a girl!" Sirius laughed.

I stopped punching James, and turned to Sirius. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Sirius said with a smile.

"That's what I thought." I told him, before turning back to beating up James. Then, either James' cries became annoying or Sirius got tired of my constant beating, and he got up, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off of James, still punching. I stopped when I realized what was happening and turned to Sirius. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you off him before you break something."

I sighed in defeat and Sirius set me down next to him. We all sat in silence for a little while, until I stood up. I can't sit still for too long. I walked over to the compartment door and began to open it.

"Where're you going, Serena?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to follow me to find out." I said slyly, and slipped out the door before any of them could protest. I walked down the car and stopped at Lily's door. I opened it to see Lily and two other girls. "Knock, knock! Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Lily said, and scooted over so I had room. I found out that the other girls' names were Dorothy and Amy. Amy was a short girl with shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had a tiny nose and freckles dotting it. She had a little build and skinny legs. Dorothy was medium height with platinum blond hair to the middle of her back. Her eyes were periwinkle and she had a slightly large nose, full lips and was skinny, almost lanky. Lily was probably the prettiest in here, though. Her long, rust red hair flowed and spilled over her slim shoulders to the top of her back. Her slender face had a perfect complexion and beautiful emerald eyes. She was sort of tall, but a slender build. No wonder James had a crush on her. (A/N: Okay, I have to put this here because I know a lot of people are gonna take that comment the wrong way. Serena does not love Lily. She's just saying she's pretty. This is not a slash story. So no comments on that. She's just complimenting her.)

And last and least was me. I had dark brown hair that was completely straight and ran down a little past my shoulders. I had really long bangs that I had to separate now because they got in my eyes if I don't. I had violet eyes that is a trait that runs in my family. I have thin lips that I hate, but at least I can say I like my nose. I am pretty skinny and pretty tall. Actually only a couple inches shorter than James and Sirius, (both are roughly the same height. Sirius might be a little taller.) the same height as Remus and probably a head taller than Peter. I don't consider myself pretty, but I don't think I'm ugly, either.

Lily was probably one of the only girls I hang out with, and I hang out with her friends if I'm with her. But I mainly stay with the Marauders. Seriously, they can't be out of my sight for too long or else they'll burn the school down or something. Right now I was concerned they would run the train off the tracks. But, right now I was with Lily, Dorothy and Amy, and we were actually having a good time. Laughing and talking about our third year and what it would be like, and how boys were idiots. (I found out that James had charmed her skirt to fly up and her underwear was completely exposed for like two minutes until Dorothy noticed and told her. James, Peter and Remus had run off before she had a chance to curse him, then she searched them out.) So we were talking about who would make the quidditch(sp?) team, when our compartment door opened to reveal none other than Sirius Black. "Are we intruding?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer, came in and made himself comfortable next to me. I saw Dorothy was immediately taken by him, and she smiled. I don't know why, but Sirius is actually quite a lady's man. A lot of girls like him, and now I could tell Dorothy was one of them. She smiled flirtatiously at him and he smiled back, although I could tell by his eyes he wasn't interested.

I was about to ask Sirius what he meant by "us", when James, Peter and Remus followed him into the car. Remus sat down next to Sirius, then Peter sat down next to Amy and James next to him. Lily gave him a cold stare. He smiled and nodded at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, yes, in fact, you are." I said, looking at Sirius.

"So sorry, love." he said, rising from his seat. "I suppose we'll just leave then."

"I suppose you will." I replied, crossing my arms and falling back against the seat.

"Oh, no, you don't have to go." Dorothy said hurriedly, probably afraid Sirius actually meant to leave. Please, he knew Dorothy would react like that. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, thanks, love." he said, smiling and sitting back down. That's where our tradition started. Sirius met me by hitting on me.(He asked me to pass the juice during our first breakfast. He said, "Thanks, love." And I said, "Welcome, mate." Then he introduced me to James, Peter and Remus and we started talking and hanging out and soon we became best friends and inseparable.) Now he was using the line on Dorothy. It wouldn't become a tradition like me and him had it, but it worked on most girls, because Dorothy blushed and nodded. "See? Someone loves me." he whispered into my ear.

"Who couldn't?" I whispered sarcastically.

He smiled at me and started laughing. I looked over at James. He looked a lot like Sirius. They both had the same jet black hair, except Sirius's went to his shoulders and James's ended a little before. He had wire rim glasses over his brown eyes. He had the same tall, thin build as Sirius, except Sirius was a little taller. Then there was Remus, who had light brown, sandy blond hair and kind, light brown eyes. His eyes always looked a little tired, I guess, and he had strong cheekbones and a thin build, much like James and Sirius. But he wasn't as tall, he was as tall as me, as I've said before. Peter was actually the odd one out. He was shorter than the rest of us, and he was a sickly thin, not like Remus, Sirius and James. He had blond hair and blue eyes (A/N: Okay, anyone else notice that's what Hitler wanted? Children with blond hair and blue eyes. Weird, considering Peter's a jerkface. Traitor...) and an almost mousy face. He looked up to Sirius, probably because he was the smallest.

So we were all sitting there, James and Lily and Peter silent, and Dorothy having a pleasant conversation with Remus and Amy about tests and all the new schoolwork. I do well in school, and certain classes like transfiguration and flying are alright, but who really likes schoolwork?  
Well, Remus does, but Remus is a freak.

So, they were talking amongst themselves, and me and Sirius were having a laugh-filled conversation. I noticed, however, that James was silent. James was never silent. Ever. Usually we could never shut him up, but around Lily he was quiet. Probably because she was mad at him, and he liked her.

Then, as I was listening to Sirius talk about a prank he played on James over the summer, none other than Severus Snape passed by the door. He glanced inside the compartment and scowled silently under his breath. Sirius caught his eye and directed a certain hand gesture toward him. Anger was apparent on Severus's face as he turned a bright red, apparently embarrassed for being humiliated like that in front of Lily. Everyone at Hogwarts knew he liked Lily. I saw Lily look at Sirius at this moment and saw what he was doing. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp and looked at Severus. He just looked at her with an expression of sadness and anger. Then he walked by.

Lily's face changed from guilty to anger and she reached across me to hit Sirius on the shoulder. "How dare you! What's your problem, Black?" I wasn't sure if she cared about Severus or not, I think it was just a caring for everyone, but the anger on her face was very real.

Sirius just cracked up at this remark. "I have many problems, Evans." he drawled out the last part to sound dumb and make fun of Lily, and at this she got up and stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

I glared at Sirius for a moment, then gave him a slap of my own. "Sirius! You're being an ass again!"

He rubbed his shoulder, "Come on! If everyone keeps slapping me today, I'll bruise!"

I rolled my eyes at his carelessness, then got up myself and followed Lily into the car. I didn't see her in the hall so I walked down it and looked in each of the compartments until I found her alone in an empty one. I think it was the one I was in with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter originally. I opened the door quietly. "Hey."

She looked up from looking out the window and smiled weakly. "Hi."

I closed the door behind me and sat across from her. "I am really sorry about Sirius. He can be a real ass sometimes."

"Ya think?" she replied, a full smile filling her pretty face.

I laughed. Then realized something. "You know, this is the second time I've had to apologize for what one of my friends has done to you."

She looked at me, still keeping her smile. "I have a feeling you're gonna have to do a lot of apologizing this year."

"Most likely." I replied, laughing. Then me and Lily passed the time talking about random stuff and having a really fun train ride. This could be a good year. And I had a feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

----------------------  
**So? What did you think? Tell me what you liked and disliked, so I can write a good story. Reviews inspire me so please leave one! Bye bye!**


	2. Weird Traditons

Okay, this is like, incredible for me!!! Two updates in less than a week. Wow. Keep reviewing! Well, thanks bunny94 for one review and one fav! I'm so proud! Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last, which was actually relatively boring. It can only get better from here! Second chapter of Serena! Enjoy! ;P

2

"Serena..." I heard my name. From where?

"Serena.." Getting closer.

"Serena." Near, very near.

"Serena!" Whispered into my ear by a voice that I knew all to well.

"Leave me alone, Sirius." I turned over and nudged him away with my shoulder.

"Evans, did you both nod off?"

"I suppose so. Don't call me Evans."

"Alright, Evans."

"You're impossible."

"I try."

"Would you both shut up and let me sleep!?" I said.

"Tsk, tsk. No falling asleep. I suppose I'll just have to wake you up!" Suddenly I felt fingers curl around my waist and began to tickle. Curse Sirius. He knew my weakness. I began to wriggle to try and escape his ticklish grip.

"Sirius Black! Let me go!" I managed to cry between my giggles.

"Not until you get up!"

"Fine, fine!" He finally relented, and seizing my chance I pushed him out the door and laid back down on the seat. Lily laughed at this, but unlocked the door anyway. Curses, I'm outnumbered. This time Sirius charged in and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up so I could see that we were at Hogwarts. I looked at Lily and Sirius and saw that both had changed into their robes. "Curses!" I screamed in spite of myself. "I have to get changed. Out! Out, both of you!" I shooed them out and locked the door and pulled down the curtain. Then I began frantically searching through my suitcase for my uniform.

I changed as quickly as I could and looked out the window and to my horror saw students already filing out. I screamed out of instinct and began to round up all the clothes I had strewn around the room. Sirius, apparently hearing the screams, began to bang on the door. "Serena! Serena, are you alright?"

"Oh, shut up, Sirius!" I yelled at him and I heard snickers from the boys. I finished packing my suitcase, closed it and ran out, accidentally knocking into Peter on the way. I got up quickly, and helped Peter to his feet. A guy in the train took my bag and the five of us got off just as the last of the third years were getting on the carriages to the castle. Me, James and Sirius got separated from Peter and Remus and were put in a carriage with none other than Lily, Dorothy and Amy.

"Oh, hello, Evans." Sirius said, settling in next to me and across from Dorothy.

"Black." She replied coldly.

"Hi, Sirius." Dorothy said shyly. Sirius nodded toward her. I nudged Sirius in the ribs.

"Stop leading her on!" I whispered harshly in his ear.

"Jealous, much?" Sirius whispered back and I nudged him in the ribs harder. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Thanks for breaking my ribcage, Serene."

"Serene?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows and looking at him.

"Yeah, I got tired of Serena, so I called you Serene." Sirius said, looking absentmindedly at the ceiling and leaning back against the seat.

"Gosh, you get tired of things fast." Amy spoke up.

"I do, don't I?" Sirius smiled. Amy smiled back. I really hoped she wasn't interested in him too. I could handle one love-sick puppy, but not two.

"Hey, where's Remus?" Amy asked, and immediately blushed once she did.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no no, NO. She did not like Remus. Great. Fantastic.

"In another carriage. We got separated in the rush." Sirius said, eyes going back to the ceiling.

"I hope this doesn't take long." Lily said, looking out the window at the dreary Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest. Raindrops began to fall and fell down the window like crystal tears.

"I don't really mind." Sirius said and slid farther down in his seat so his knees were touching Dorothy's. Her face flared a cherry red and she stiffened, not daring to move to break the moment.

I rolled my eyes. Then looked over at James. He was looking at Lily. The moonlight played on her pretty face and made her look almost ethereal. "James," I whispered into his ear, "when are you going to ask her out?"

"Why would I ask her out?" he whispered back.

"Cause, you bloody idiot, you like her!"

"Do not."

"Oh, please. Yes you do. I read your diary."

"You did?"

"Ha! So you do like her and you do have a diary!" I said, forgetting we were whispering and yelled it instead. James blushed and I looked to see everyone was looking at us. "Hi?" I said, waving a little. That caused everyone, even Lily to laugh. Then we all started talking about random things and even Lily joined and, incredibly, laughed at some of James's jokes. Wow.

"We're here!" Amy shouted and we all looked and sure enough the carriages were slowing down in front of our massive school. Sirius got out first, then helped Dorothy out. Okay, now I was getting annoyed. Then I crawled out, followed by Amy, then James who tried to help Lily out but she ignored him and got out on her own.

James and Sirius were straining their heads over the ocean of students and started waving and yelling. When nothing happened, Sirius grabbed my hand and started pulling me into the throng. Knowing that I couldn't break free, I called back to Lily, "Catch you later!"

She waved, and then I lost sight of her. Sirius was still pulling me and I tried to keep up, but someone accidentally tripped me, and I went toppling. Looking up I saw Sirius for a moment before completely losing sight of him. I started to get up, but was quickly helped by an unknown force grabbing my arms and hauling me to my feet. "Serena Landis, it's been too long!" Then I was hugged and I finally realized who it was.

"Chelsea McKinnon! Where were all the letters I was supposed to get from you this summer?" I said, hugging her back. Besides Lily, Chelsea was my other friend. My best friend. But we didn't live nearby each other so it was hard to meet and do stuff over the summer. But during the school year I was with her and she hung out with the guys too. Over the summer she had gotten highlights for her golden blond hair, and her light green eyes sparkled in the moon light. She had a tall frame and a perfect nose and full pink lips to go with it. Chelsea was pretty and popular and everyone knew her and liked her. She got good grades and played keeper on Gryffindor's quidditch team with James, who was a seeker.

"My bloody owl is an idiotic git! Five days after I sent the letters to you, he would come back, the letter gone. Turns out he had delivered them to the wrong house."

"Um...okay."

"And where are the boys on this lovely night?"

"Um...I was with Sirius and James...Sirius was pulling me...I have no clue."

"Cool. So this is girl time!"

"No."

"Huh?"

"CHELSEA MCKINNON! COME HERE!" Sirius cried out, jumping on Chelsea's back for a piggy-back ride.

"Get off me Black! Who gave you sugar?" Chelsea strained, faltering under the weight on her back. She somehow managed to straighten out and dumped Sirius on the wet ground.

"Chelsea, you should know by now he doesn't need sugar to be hyper." I said, crossing my arms and looking down at the grinning boy.

"Miss McKinnon, always a pleasure." James said elegantly and dipped into a bow.

"Hey, Chels." Remus said simply.

"Hi." Peter said, barely above a whisper.

"Hello, Pete, Remus, James." Chelsea said, smiling.

"Hey, what about me?"

"You already got your hello." Chelsea said snobbishly, and flicking her shoulder length hair behind her.

"Fine." Sirius said, faking anger.

"Fine!" Chelsea snapped. There was a silent moment, then we all burst into laughter. Then before we got left behind we hurried into the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor table. We listened to Professor Dumbledore's long speech, welcoming the first years and going over rules. Then the six of us snickered ans made fun of the nervous ones. Soon, dinner was served, and then it was off to the Common Rooms. The head boy said the password, "Floobershankles," and the students filed in. I jumped on one of the couches by the fire and was soon joined by Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Chelsea.

I saw Lily, Amy and Dorothy come through with the other Gryffindors and waved them over. Lily caught sight of me, then the three girls sat down; Dorothy sat down next to Sirius, Amy next to Remus, and Lily sat on the armchair. So it was Amy, Remus, James, Peter, Dorothy, Sirius, me, and Chelsea on the floor in front of me and Lily on the armchair. "So, buddies, whatcha been doin'?" Sirius said.

"Sirius, we've been with you the whole time. You know what we've been doing." I said, looking up at the high ceiling.

"Hey, you have to get to bed."

All of us jumped and turned to face the Head Boy. We stared at him for a moment, then looked at each other, all having the same thought at the same time. The Head Boy began to open his mouth when eight pillows were launched and hit him. Lily just rolled her eyes. She was too mature. The Head Boy looked angry now and pointed to the stairs.

"Oh, how scary!" James said. Lily, however, got up, walked past the Head Boy and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Goody goody two-shoes!" Sirius chanted.

"We're no good for you!" James, Peter, Remus, Chelsea and I chanted back. Dorothy and Amy just looked at us with blank expressions. It was a tradition the six of us had made up during first year for whenever we met a good girl or boy. I'm an exception, I suppose. The six of us have many weird traditions.

The Head Boy gave up, and walked up to the boy's dormitory. I stretched. "Well you lot, I'm tired. I think I'll hit the sack for tonight. Shall we, ChelChel?"

"We shall, SerSer." Another weird tradition. But only between Chelsea and I. She calls me SerSer. I call her ChelChel and she calls me SerSer.

"I suppose we should get some sleep too." Amy sighed, standing up, quickly followed by Dorothy.

"Good night, everyone. Good night, Remus." Amy said, regretting it, blushing and walking hurriedly to her dorm.

"He's single, you know!" Sirius yelled after her, soon after receiving a smack on the heads from Remus. "Owwwiiiieeee, Mooonnnneeeyyyy!" he whined.

"Oh, shut it, Padfoot." Remus replied.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good night," Dorothy said.

"G'night, Dorothy." Sirius said flirtatiously. I swear I was going to kill that boy soon.

She blushed then headed up the stairs. "Well, good night boys." I said, linking arms with Chelsea.

"Good night!" They sang in unison.

Then me and Chelsea headed up the stairs and crawled into our beds, which were next to each other. "SerSer?" Chelsea whispered.

"Yeah, ChelChel?"

"This year's going to be a good year."

"We're going to make sure of it."

"Just you and me, Serene."

"Along with four bodies of dead weight." We laughed maybe a little too loudly because someone's voice rang through the dorm. "Oy, shut it, will ya? Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry!" Chelsea said, causing us both to laugh again.

"Always together?" Chelsea asked.

"Always."

"Like rubber and glue?"

"Me and you!"

Yet another weird traditon.


End file.
